The Officer Jenny Show
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: My first ever fic on . Officer Jenny investigates a Team Rocket sighting, but finds a "Jerry Springer" rip-off show going on. With the Pokemon gang as the guests!
1. Segment 1

The Officer Jenny Show!  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I don't own Pokémon at all!! I also don't own the rights to the "Jerry Springer Show." That belongs to Studios USA. And Jerry Springer, Steve and his security guys don't work for me. In fact, they don't appear in this at all! All Pokémon characters belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, the WB and Game Freak.  
  
Writer's Notes:  
  
I'm Mario Alvarado. A new fanfic writer. To become a member on Fanfiction.net was one of my new year's resolutions. And this is my very first fic I have ever posted. I hope you like it.  
  
I decided to write a story using the characters of Pokémon on the "Jerry Springer Show." It has been done before. The twist is that Jerry is not the host! (GASP!!) Officer Jenny arrives at a building to check a Team Rocket sighting saying that Jessie and James were inside A TV studio. She finds Team Rocket, but she finds people in the audience chanting "Jerry!" Then, a producer takes Jenny to a back room to tell her what is going on.  
  
Warning!!!! This fic is not for Misty fans at all. And if you don't like the idea of Ash and Duplica as a pair, you shouldn't read this either. All of the craziness of the Springer Show mixed in with the Pokémon crew in this fanfic. This fic is rated PG-13 for swearing and occasional violence.  
  
In A Prep Room  
  
Jenny: So let me get this straight. A person in the crowd saw Team Rocket and called the police. I come over here to investigate and I find out that Team Rocket are guests of this "Jerry Springer" type show?!  
  
Producer: Yes. But we don't have a host for the show. That means no show is happening.  
  
Jenny: And you are asking me nicely to be the host of the show?  
  
Producer: I know this is on real short notice and I'm really sorry about all of this. But we planned to tape a "Jerry Springer" rip-off and mail it to the WB for their contest.  
  
Jenny: "The Jerry Springer Fan Show Contest?" I've heard of it.  
  
Producer: You have?  
  
Jenny: Hey, I have a life outside of being a cop. I wanted to make one with the other Jennys, but they don't like me that much.  
  
Producer: Sorry to hear that. Why do they don't like you?  
  
Jenny: They own Nintendo 64's, which means they are loyal to that system. I bought a Sony PlayStation. And I also bought a PlayStation 2. God, I love that thing!!  
  
Producer: So, are you willing to help us out?  
  
Jenny: To be on the "Jerry Springer Show" as the grand prize? Hell yeah!!  
  
Producer: Oh, thank you! You saved my production!!! We must get you ready for the show.  
  
Jenny: Um, okay. Can I leave my uniform on?  
  
Producer: Do whatever you want.  
  
Dressing Room  
  
Make Up Lady: How do you get your hair like that?  
  
Jenny: A lot of hair gel. That's it.  
  
Make Up Lady: You're not nervous or anything like that, are you?  
  
Jenny: I AM nervous! I haven't been this nervous since the last shootout I was in.  
  
Make Up Lady: When was that?  
  
Jenny: Last night!  
  
Make Up Lady: Sorry.  
  
(A staff member knocks twice and opens the door.)  
  
Staff Boy: 3 minutes until show time Officer Jenny!!  
  
Jenny: Okay.  
  
The make up lady was finishing up doing Jenny's makeup.  
  
Jenny: Is there anything I need to know about being a host on a talk show?  
  
Make Up Lady: This is like interrogating a suspect. You try to get the necessary information out of them.  
  
Jenny: And if you're lucky, they might say more.  
  
Make Up Lady: There you go. I'm sure you'll be fine.  
  
Staff Boy: 45 seconds!! Let's get moving!!  
  
Make Up Lady: Good Luck.  
  
Jenny: Thanks. I'll need it.  
  
Producer: We only got one shot! So, let's make it a good one!!!  
  
Director: 10-4!  
  
Director #2: Ready to go!  
  
Technical Director: Special effects ready!  
  
Lighting: Let's get busy!!  
  
Music Director: Ready, willing and able!!  
  
Producer: Have a good show Jenny.  
  
Segment #1  
  
(Jenny walks out of the Dressing Room and heads to the back of the stage. The audience is chanting "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" 15 guys walk onto the stage as the security. Then the theme music starts playing and the Stage Man points Jenny to the stage. Jenny then walks onto the stage and the audience stops cheering.)  
  
Jenny (surprised and a bit annoyed): What?!!  
  
Audience member: Are you the host of the show?  
  
Jenny: I guess. I was looking for Team Rocket members, and then I ran into this producer guy obsessed with winning this "Jerry Springer Show" contest.  
  
Audience member: Just making sure. We are all "Jerry Springer" fans.  
  
Jenny: I can see that. So, let's bring out the first guest!!!  
  
Audience member: There you go!!!!  
  
Audience: Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!  
  
Jenny: Welcome to the show! The guests that are here today have decided to reveal their deep, dark secrets!!  
  
Audience: Oooohhhhhh!  
  
Jenny: There are no secrets on The Officer Jenny Show!!!! What's wrong with you?!!!  
  
(The Audience starts laughing.)  
  
Jenny: Please meet Ash!!!  
  
(Audience members applaud and stage guys show Ash to the stage and sits down.)  
  
Jenny: Ash, welcome to the show. By the way, how old are you?  
  
Ash: I turned 18, why you ask?  
  
Jenny: Nothing. Now why are you here?  
  
Ash: Well, I'm here to tell my girlfriend of 4 years that I've been seeing someone else.  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ash: Hey, shut the hell up!! You don't know me!!! You don't know me at all!! I'll kick all your asses!  
  
Audience: Jackass! Jackass!  
  
Jenny: Are you sick of your girlfriend?  
  
Ash: Yeah! All she does in bitch and moan all the time! I can't stand it anymore!!  
  
Audience: PLAYER!! PLAYER!! PLAYER!!  
  
Ash: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! YOU WOULD DO IT TOO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!  
  
(The security keeps Ash at bay away from the angry audience.)  
  
Jenny: Yeah right. Now where did you meet this other girl?  
  
Ash: At a popular video game conference in Vermillion City. She's better looking than my girlfriend!! We've been going out for about 1 month and she's really great to be with and... she's great in bed.  
  
Audience: Whoo-hoo!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: All right. You're going to tell her... oh wait! I've been told, she's been watching back stage!!!  
  
Audience: Loser!!! Loser!!! Loser!!!  
  
Ash: Shut up! You [Bleep]!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: Let's bring her out!! Her name's Misty!!  
  
(The audience goes nuts as Misty runs to the stage and starts beating the crap out of Ash. Security comes to pull Misty off of Ash.)  
  
Audience: Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!  
  
Jenny: What do you want from me?!  
  
(The audience cracks up laughing as Misty finally sits down and Ash gets up from the beating.)  
  
Jenny: Misty, welcome to the show...  
  
Misty: You scumbag!! I did everything for you!!!  
  
Ash: You keep on bitching and moaning at me all the damn time!!!  
  
Misty: I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Ash: I can't stand the daily name-calling you do at me!!! I almost tried to kill myself last week!!!  
  
Audience: GASP!!!  
  
Jenny: Is that true Ash?  
  
Ash: Yeah. It's true. I almost did it, but my mom stopped me.  
  
Jenny: And your mother's here and she's not happy with Misty right now. Here she is, give it up for Delia!!  
  
Audience: MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!  
  
(Ash's mother makes a beeline for Misty. Another fight erupts and the security guys manage to pry Delia off of Misty.)  
  
Delia: Stay away from my little boy, you psycho!!!  
  
Audience: Psycho!! Psycho!! Psycho!!  
  
Jenny: Um, Delia. Welcome to the show.  
  
Delia: Hi.  
  
Misty: Who are you calling a psycho?!!! At least I'm not sleeping with Prof. Oak!!!!  
  
Jenny: You are?  
  
Delia: No, I am not. He's too old for me anyway.  
  
Misty: I saw you making out with him last week! She's just a gold digger!!  
  
Ash: That's my mom you're talking to!!!  
  
Misty: I don't give a rat's ass!!!  
  
Delia: I am no good digger, whore!!!  
  
Jenny: You know, let's meet the girl that Ash has been seeing!!!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Misty: You what?!!!  
  
(Duplica comes on the stage and wraps her arms around Ash as he shoves his tongue in her mouth for a little tongue tango. Misty tries to kill Ash with a chair, but Delia tackles her and another giant fight ensues. Security breaks up the fight and more security guys arrive on the stage.)  
  
Jenny: Is this what I signed up for?!!  
  
Audience: Yup!!!  
  
Jenny: Um, welcome to the show and you're name is Duplica?  
  
Duplica: Yes, that's right.  
  
Misty: You're my best friend!!! Why are you sleeping with my man?!!!  
  
Duplica: He's my man now, [Bleep]!!!!  
  
Misty: You filthy whore!! I'll kill you!!!!  
  
(Misty tries another charge at Duplica and Ash, but the security guys keep her at bay.)  
  
Jenny: So Ash, are you saying to Misty that you will not see her anymore?  
  
Ash: Hell yeah!  
  
Delia: Good! Besides, Misty is a psycho bitch! Duplica is a better girl for my Ash.  
  
Audience: Psycho bitch!! Psycho bitch!! Psycho bitch!!  
  
Misty: Just wait until we get back to Pallet!!!!  
  
Duplica: Oh, shut up you [Bleep] whore!!! At least I got your man!!!!  
  
Jenny: Say, Ash. Didn't you want to ask Duplica something?  
  
Delia: Yes. Ask her Ash.  
  
Misty: Ask her what?  
  
Ash: Well... Duplica...  
  
(The crowd starts to go nuts as Misty is being restrained by even more Officer Jenny Show security. Ash kneels in front of Duplica and Ash's mother is about to cry.)  
  
Ash: Duplica. We've only been dating for a month now and I love you like there's no tomorrow!  
  
Misty: Ash Ketchum!! I will rip your [Bleep] nuts off!!  
  
Ash: Will you marry me?!!!  
  
(Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond engagement ring. Duplica is in total shock. Misty is being handcuffed by security.)  
  
Audience: Marry him!!! Marry him!!! Marry him!!! Marry him!!!  
  
Jenny: Well, what's your answer?  
  
Duplica: Hell yeah!! I always wanted Ash so much, now I got him from that bitch!!!  
  
Misty: NOOOOOOO!!!!! When I get out of jail, feel my wrath!!!  
  
Audience: Deal with it! Deal with it!!  
  
Jenny: Is that it? You're saying yes to his proposal?  
  
Duplica: Of course. I love Ash more than Misty ever did!  
  
Jenny: And Delia...  
  
Delia: It's perfectly fine with me. Just as long as my Ash is finally happy.  
  
Jenny: Are you going to let Misty stop you?  
  
Ash: Hell no!!! That [Bleep] is going to jail, cause I'm pressing assault charges on her!!!!  
  
Jenny: That's it!! We'll be back!!!!  
  
Audience: Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!  
  
(Before the show fades, Ash puts the engagement ring on Duplica's finger and they make out some more. Misty is arrested and is dragged out of the studio. Delia is in tears because her son is getting married. The show fades out to show some extremely crappy commercials.)  
  
In the next segment, James appears on the show and tells his long time friend, Jessie that he has a fetish for women's clothes. If you got anything feedback for me, e-mail me at...  
  
[1]Hornet19us@Yahoo.com  
  
I'll be back soon!  
  
2/14/2002  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Hornet19us@Yahoo.com 


	2. Segment 2

The Officer Jenny Show!  
  
Segment #2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I don't own Pokémon at all!! I also don't own the rights to the "Jerry Springer Show." That belongs to Studios USA. And Jerry Springer, Steve and his security guys don't work for me. In fact, they don't appear in this at all! All Pokémon characters belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, the WB and Game Freak.  
  
Writer's Notes:  
  
This is Mario Alvarado with the next part of this fic. Ok. In the first segment, Ash comes out and tells his girlfriend, Misty that he is leaving her for Duplica. Misty makes many attempts to kill both Ash and Duplica. Ash's mom, Delia comes out and is glad that Ash is dumping Misty. Then, Misty yelled out that Delia is sleeping with Prof. Oak!! To add more fuel to the fire, Ash asks Duplica for her hand in marriage. She gladly accepts Ash's proposal and Misty is arrested and placed backstage until the questions segment comes.  
  
The PG-13 rating still applies for this segment also. Due to swearing and occasional violence. James is the guest for this segment.  
  
(After the really bad commercials were played, the Officer Jenny Show returns for more mayhem.)  
  
Jenny: Welcome back to Jenny's asylum! Get nuts with us!!!!  
  
Audience: Jenny! Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!  
  
Jenny: Oh, you're all so nice to me...  
  
Audience: We try.  
  
Jenny: Let's welcome... James of Team Rocket?!!!!! Holy [Bleep]!!!!!!  
  
(The audience cheers as James of Team Rocket walks onto the stage. Jenny is being restrained by her own security in an attempt to protect James from her wrath.)  
  
James: Don't kill me!!!  
  
Jenny: What the hell are you doing here?!!!!  
  
James: Well, the other Officer Jennys arrested me today and when they heard you  
  
were doing a "Jerry Springer" style show, I told them I have a hell of a story.  
  
Jenny: Really? Well, what is your story?  
  
James: I like to cross dress.  
  
Jenny: You what? What do you mean?  
  
James: I like to wear women's clothing.  
  
(The audience goes nuts as they are falling from their seats in laughter.)  
  
Jenny: I'm just shocked! You are a damn pervert!!!  
  
Audience: Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!  
  
James: I know. I am ashamed about it. Why do you think I was on Pokémon for all those years on the WB?!!! They needed a freak!! I was it!!  
  
Jenny: Oh. I'm sorry. So, why are you here?  
  
James: I'm here to tell a friend of mine that I dress up like a woman a lot.  
  
Jenny: I tell you, you have a lot of guts to bring this out on national TV. Her name is  
  
Jessie? Is it?  
  
James: Yes.  
  
Jenny: Here she is!!! Jessie also from team Rocket!!!  
  
(The audience cheers as Jessie walks out and takes her seat next to James. Jenny tries to keep herself from going after Jessie as well.)  
  
Jenny: Jessie, welcome to the show. And I would like to say... you're not under arrest.  
  
Jessie: Really? Gee, that's weird.  
  
Jenny: I know, and your partner has something to tell you.  
  
(James turns to face Jessie to tell her his secret. His face is blushing like crazy.)  
  
James: Um... Jessie... I can't do it!!!  
  
Jessie: Do what?  
  
Audience: Do it!! Do it!! Do it!! Do it!! Do it!! Do it!!  
  
Jenny: The producers told me James, that you have a video made before you were thrown in the slammer?  
  
James: Yes. I feel like if I show this to Jessie on video, I could try to explain it better than right here.  
  
Jenny: Okay. Roll it. I can't wait to see what this is.  
  
(Everybody turned to the TV and saw the numbers 3, 2 and 1 count down. Static appeared for only a second, then James appears on the screen. On the lower left, they showed "Jenny Cam." Just like "Springer Cam." James appears in the video.)  
  
James: Um, Jessie... oh, what the hell. I'll just come out and say it. I wear women's clothing sometimes!!  
  
Audience: Whoa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The audience laughs as the camera now shows James in a pink dress. Some audience members cringe in fear at the sight.)  
  
James: I can't help it! The people who we work for, no... not the boss from Team Rocket. The other bosses make me do this, but I get twice the payment that our boss pays us. I don't want you to kill me.  
  
Audience: Cross dresser freak!! Cross dresser freak!! Cross dresser freak!!  
  
(The video ends and Jessie doesn't have a reaction. Jenny, on the other hand is in shock.)  
  
Jenny: You need help!  
  
Audience: Jenny!! Jenny!! Jenny!!  
  
Jessie: Actually, Jenny. I knew about this, but I played dumb to him.  
  
Jenny: You did?  
  
James: You did?  
  
Jessie: Yeah. And to tell you the truth, I'm perfectly all right if he likes to cross dress. It doesn't bother me at all.  
  
James: You mean it?!!!  
  
Jessie: I mean it.  
  
Jenny: You do? Damn!!  
  
(The audience cheers as Jessie and James hug each other.)  
  
Jenny: Another happy ending. At least they didn't kill each other like our first guests did. We'll be back!!! Don't go anywhere!!!  
  
(The audience cheers and the show fades out to show more bad commercials.)  
  
This segment was pretty short. In the next segment, Delia returns to tell everybody that yes; she is sleeping with Prof. Oak. But, she wants to get rid of him!!! If you're a fan of Delia Ketchum and Samuel Oak as a couple... DON'T READ THIS NEXT SEGMENT!!!!  
  
Please read and review this fic, and thanks to the person who read and reviewed the first chapter.  
  
2/15/2002 


	3. Segment 3

The Officer Jenny Show!  
  
Segment #3  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
They are the same as the first 2 parts of this fic. I don't own Pokémon and the "Jerry Springer Show." Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids, the WB and Studios USA owns them. I think you know the drill.  
  
Writer's Notes:  
  
I'm Mario Alvarado and I have returned with the third part of the Officer Jenny Show. In the last segment, James appeared to tell his long time friend Jessie, that he was a cross dresser. The only swearing in that segment was done by Jenny, as she wanted to arrest James and was restrained by her own security guards. The other odd thing was that Jessie didn't mind James cross dressing at all!!  
  
If you're a fan of Delia Ketchum and Prof. Oak as a couple, don't read this!!! Also, if you like Ash and Gary as hated rivals, don't read this either!! This fic is still PG-13 for swearing and everything that the "Jerry Springer Show" stands for!!  
  
Segment #3  
  
(After the really poor and boring commercials were played, the Officer Jenny Show returns with Jenny in the audience, ready for more carnage.)  
  
Jenny: Hello and welcome back to Jenny's home for cheaters and psychos.  
  
Audience: Whoo-hoo!!!!!  
  
Jenny: If you were here for our first segment, I'm sorry.  
  
Audience: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Jenny: What I mean is, our next guest is actually Ash's mother, Delia!! She was out here earlier telling everybody what a psycho bitch Misty was!!  
  
Audience: Psycho bitch!! Psycho bitch!! Psycho bitch!! Psycho bitch!!  
  
Jenny: And now, she's back! What for? I have no [bleep] idea.  
  
Audience: YEAH!!! Jenny!!! Jenny!!! Jenny!!!  
  
Jenny: Let's welcome her back! Here's Delia!!  
  
(The audience cheers as Delia returns to the stage and takes a seat.)  
  
Jenny: Um. What the hell are you doing back here?  
  
Delia: You may have heard that Misty said that I was sleeping with Prof. Oak.  
  
Audience: OHHHHH!!!  
  
Delia: Yes, I know. But today, I want to end this!!! I don't want to be with him anymore!!!  
  
Jenny: And why is that? If I may ask?  
  
Delia: He couldn't [bleep] Jell-O!!!!  
  
Audience: OHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Viagra!!! Viagra!!! Viagra!!  
  
Jenny: Viagra? Do I look like one of those pill people?  
  
Audience: H HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Jenny: So, is there another reason?  
  
Delia: Yeah. He's rich and many people think that I am a gold digger, which I am not!!! And what will happen to Ash's hark work to become a Pokémon Master? And what about Gary's hard work? Their careers will be ruined if I'm still with him!!  
  
Jenny: So, you're thinking about the reactions that people will have about you and Prof. Oak?  
  
Delia: Yeah, that's it.  
  
Jenny: So... you and Prof. Oak were doing the horizontal polka? He's so old, on his birthday, the candles cost more than the cake!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!  
  
Delia: He got me drunk. What can I say?  
  
Audience: Horizontal polka!! Horizontal polka!! Horizontal polka!!  
  
Jenny: And, you're going to tell him that it's over?  
  
Delia: Yes, that's right.  
  
Jenny: OK. Let's bring out... what? He's been watching?!! Man, this IS like the Springer show!!!  
  
Audience: OHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: Here's Prof. Samuel Oak!!! Take cover!!!!  
  
(Prof. Samuel Oak walks onto the stage and takes his seat. He looks like he's going to kill somebody.)  
  
Jenny: Prof. Oak? Welcome to the show.  
  
Oak: Delia, why? Why are you leaving me?!!!  
  
Delia: I don't think it's right!! What would people say about us?!  
  
Oak: You're leaving me because of what people would say about us?! Or what people will say about Ash and Gary?!!  
  
Delia: Don't make me the bad guy here!! I don't want everybody to think that I'm some gold digger!!!! And what about Ash?!! He won't even become a Pokémon Master if we were still doing this!!! And neither will Gary!!!  
  
Jenny: Now I have heard it all!!  
  
Audience: She's heard it all!!! She's heard it all!!! She's heard it all!!!  
  
Jenny: Does Ash and or Gary know about this?  
  
Delia: No.  
  
Oak: They won't mind this at all.  
  
Jenny: Well, they know now, because they're watching backstage!!!  
  
Audience: Busted!! Busted!!  
  
Delia: Oh, no.  
  
Jenny: Here they are!!! Let's welcome back Ash to the show, and welcome Gary to the show!!!  
  
(The audience cheers as Ash and Gary walk onto the stage and take their seats.)  
  
Jenny: Ash, welcome back to the show.  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Jenny: And Gary, welcome to the show.  
  
Gary: You're doing Ketchum's mom? What is wrong with you?!! Did he get you drunk?!!!  
  
Delia: Um...  
  
Ash: Why didn't you tell us, Mom?!! He's so damn old, he swan in the Dead Sea when it was still alive!!  
  
Audience: Old!! Old!! Old!! Old!!  
  
Gary: Damn right, Ash.  
  
Jenny: Aren't you and Ash going to kill each other?  
  
Gary: No. Not really.  
  
Ash: Yeah. We put our rivalry aside and went back to being friends, after we found out about this.  
  
Jenny: And, what are you two going to do about it?  
  
Ash: Go get something to eat.  
  
Gary: Yeah. Want to come with us, Mrs. Ketchum?  
  
Delia: Love to.  
  
Oak: What about me?  
  
Ash, Gary and Delia: What?  
  
Oak: I said, what about me?  
  
Ash, Gary and Delia: What?  
  
Oak: Stop that!!  
  
Audience: What?  
  
Oak: What is wrong with you?!!  
  
Audience: What?  
  
Oak: You're driving me crazy!!  
  
Audience: What?  
  
Oak: Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Jenny: What?  
  
Oak: Not you too!!  
  
Jenny: What?  
  
Oak: Why are you saying "what?"  
  
Jenny: So, Delia. You're not seeing him again?  
  
Delia: Even with a truckload of Viagra, he couldn't [bleep] Jell-O!!!!  
  
Audience: OHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Jenny: And what about you two?  
  
Gary: We patched up our friendship.  
  
Ash: Yeah. We're not going to kill each other in the near future. In fact, he has already given me a few names of lawyers to help me win my case over Misty.  
  
Jenny: That's it!! We'll take a break!! Don't go anywhere!!!  
  
(Prof. Oak is begging Delia not to leave him, but Delia kicks him in the nuts and she, Ash and Gary walk off the stage. The crappy commercials come on.)  
  
In the next segment, Brock makes an appearance!!! He is dating another Officer Jenny, but he is also going with Nurse Joy!!! But then, somebody has a surprise for Brock also. It sucks to be him. If you're a fan of Brock, DON'T READ THIS NEXT SEGMENT!!!!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
I will be back with Segment 4 of "The Officer Jenny Show!!!"  
  
This is Mario Alvarado, signing out!  
  
2/22/2002 


	4. Segment 4

The Officer Jenny Show!  
  
Segment #4  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
They are the same as the past 3 parts of this fic. I don't own Pokémon and the "Jerry Springer Show." Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids, the WB and Studios USA owns them. I think you know the drill. So, I'll just shut up.  
  
Writer's Notes:  
  
This is Mario Alvarado and I have segment 4 of the Officer Jenny show right here. In the last segment, Delia Ketchum comes back on and tells everybody that she has been sleeping with Prof. Samuel Oak. But, she wants to get rid of him!!! He comes out and pleads to Delia to take him back. Ash and Gary come out not as hated rivals but friends again, and they know about what Delia and Prof. Oak are doing. Then the audience starts saying "what?" over and over again. The end result is Delia, Ash and Gary leaving the stage to go to a nice restaurant and leaving Prof. Oak behind.  
  
If you're a Brock fan, don't read this!!! He gets bashed pretty badly. But, I can say that somebody in the audience actually wants to be with him and you will see who it is shortly. This is still rated PG-13 with the swearing and violence. And this segment is going to be longer than the others.  
  
Segment #4  
  
(The crappy commercials are over and the Officer Jenny Show returns!!!)  
  
Jenny: Welcome back to Jenny's Personal Hell!!!  
  
Audience: Hell yeah!!!  
  
Jenny: My last guest for this show is here to learn a secret from their loved one. And I know this person.  
  
Audience: Oooooooooooh!  
  
Jenny: You oooohers. It's my cousin from Celadon City. She's an officer too, and  
  
her name is Jenny!!  
  
Audience: NO WAY!!!!  
  
Jenny: I'm not kidding. Here she is, my cousin... Officer Jenny from Celadon City!!!!!!!  
  
The audience goes nuts as another Officer Jenny walks onto the stage and sits down.  
  
Audience Member: I have a question. Are you two totally identical?  
  
Both Jennys: Yes we are.  
  
Audience Member: And you all are police officers?  
  
Both Jennys: Yes we are.  
  
Audience Member: Um... I think you two are both very pretty.  
  
Audience: Loverboy!!! Loverboy!!! Loverboy!!!  
  
(The embarrassed audience member sits down and hides his face because it is beet red.  
  
Writer's Note: Since I have two Officer Jennys here,  
  
Jenny (audience): Hey, give the poor guy a break. He's just being nice. So, Jenny... why are you here?  
  
Jenny (stage): My boyfriend of one month brought me here to tell me a secret.  
  
Jenny (audience): Well, if you're on the Officer Jenny show, it's not good!!!  
  
Jenny (stage): I guess you're right.  
  
Jenny (audience): So, let's bring your man out. Here's... oh my [bleep] god. No. It's that jackass Brock?!!! Jenny!!!! How could you?  
  
Jenny (stage): I don't know. I guess I was tricked.  
  
Jenny (audience): Don't worry about it now. Let's meet your "boyfriend", Brock.  
  
(Brock walks out onto the stage and takes his seat amongst tons of boos.)  
  
Audience: Squinty eyes!!! Squinty eyes!!! Squinty eyes!!!  
  
Brock: What?!!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): Um, squinty eyes... um, I mean Brock. Welcome to the show. Every Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in the world knows about you, Mr. Hormones!!!  
  
Audience: Mr. Hormones!!!! Mr. Hormones!!! Mr. Hormones!!!!  
  
Brock: Why are you bashing me? I haven't done anything bad!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): You have a secret for Jenny here?  
  
Brock: Yeah, that's right.  
  
Audience: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!  
  
Jenny (stage): So, what is it? Why did you bring me here in the first place?  
  
Brock: Well Jenny... I have another girlfriend.  
  
Audience: You're a player!!!! You're a player!!!! You're a player!!!! You're a player!!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): I knew it!!!!! You're a dirty player, squinty eyes!!!! You son of a [bleep]!!!  
  
Audience: Jenny!!! Jenny!!! Jenny!!! Jenny!!!  
  
Jenny (stage): You piece of [Bleep]!!!!! Who is she?!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): Yeah!!! Let's bring her out!!!!!! And then, let's kill that [bleep]!!!  
  
(It was then that Nurse Joy walked out and very pissed off not at the Jenny that Brock was dating, but Brock himself.)  
  
Audience: Kick his ass!! Kick his ass!! Kick his ass!! Kick his ass!! Kick his ass!!  
  
Joy: You said that you weren't going out with anyone and I was stupid enough to go out with you!!!! You've been dating Jenny also?!!! The other Nurse Joys warned me about you, but I didn't listen!!!! I'll kill you!!!  
  
Brock: Joy!!! Jenny!!! I can explain!!!  
  
Jenny (stage): Shut up!!!!! You [Bleep]!!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): Joy, welcome to the show and I guess you've been duped also.  
  
Joy: Yeah, you can say that. I feel awful.  
  
Jenny (audience): Are you angry with Jenny at all?  
  
Joy: No. We both fell for his scheme.  
  
Jenny (stage): I'm not mad at her either. I think we were idiots to fall for this jackass.  
  
Audience: Yeah!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: Joy!! Jenny!!! Please, give me another chance. I beg you!!  
  
Joy and Jenny (stage): HELL NO!!!!  
  
Audience: Yeah!!!!!!!!! You got played!!! You got played!!! You got played!!! You got played!!! You got played!!! You got played!!!  
  
Brock: Why me!!! I'll never get another girlfriend!!!  
  
Joy and Jenny (stage): Your loss, squinty eyes!!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): Hey, Joy and Jenny. You have a surprise for Brock?  
  
Joy: Oh, yes. I took the liberty of calling every other Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in both Kanto and Johto, who have been drooled over by Brock and brought them all here.  
  
Jenny (stage): To kick his ass!!!!  
  
Audience: We love Joy and Jenny!!!! We love Joy and Jenny!!!! We love Joy and  
  
Jenny!!!! We love Joy and Jenny!!!!  
  
Brock: WHAT?!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): This is going to be good!! Bring them all out to kick his sorry ass!! But, we got more of this story!!! Stay tuned!!  
  
(About 50 Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys came from the back, tackled Brock and they all started beating the living crap out of him. The audience is going wild as each Joy and Jenny took turns beating him senseless and even kicking him where the sun don't shine as the crappy commercials came on.)  
  
(The commercials ended and the Officer Jenny show returns. We see all the Jennys and Joys on one side and a very beat up Brock on the other side.)  
  
Jenny (audience): Welcome back. If you saw what I saw, I'm sorry.  
  
Audience: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): We got my cousin from Celadon City, Jenny and Nurse Joy. They were both going out with Brock over there, who is barely alive. Are you still alive, squinty eyes?  
  
Brock (groaning in pain): Yeah. Just kill me already.  
  
Jenny: We would love to, but Brock... there is somebody who wants to meet you.  
  
Audience: Ooooooohhhh!  
  
Brock: Or kill me. It might be easier to do it now. I suck. I'm a disgrace to the human race!!!!  
  
Audience: Disgrace to the human race!!!! Disgrace to the human race!!!! Disgrace to the human race!!!!  
  
Brock: Thank you for agreeing with me. Now, would a sniper please put me out of my misery?  
  
Audience member: I got a shotgun!!! Will that do?!!!  
  
Jenny: Hey, don't kill him!! Instead, let's bring this person out!!  
  
Audience: Yeah!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: Here she is, Suzie.  
  
Brock: WHO?!! WHAT?!! Is she going to kill me?!!  
  
(Suzie, the Pokémon breeder that Brock has a major crush on, walks onto the stage. Brock braces himself for his death.)  
  
Jenny: Suzie, welcome to Hell.  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!  
  
Suzie: Um, thank you.  
  
Jenny: Now, why are you here to see Mr. Hormones?!!  
  
Suzie: Well, I found out a few months ago that Brock had a major crush on me, but was too afraid to tell me himself.  
  
Jenny: So, you come here to the show and see him get the [bleep] beaten out of him on national TV. And what do you want to do with him? Kill him as well?!!!  
  
Suzie: NO!! I mean, um...  
  
Audience: Kick him in the nuts!!! Kick him in the nuts!!! Kick him in the nuts!!!  
  
Jenny: He's already been kicked there many times!!!  
  
Audience: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Jenny: So, what do you want to say to Brock over there, like he is about to die?  
  
Brock: What? Suzie? What are you doing here? I thought you were with that other breeder!  
  
Suzie: I told him that I wanted to be with you, and he understood and said that I hope I'm happy with you.  
  
Brock: ME?!! I don't get it!! Why me?  
  
Suzie: Maybe this will help you understand better.  
  
(Suzie got up from her chair, walked to Brock and kissed him. The audience goes nuts as usual. Brock on the other hand doesn't know what to do!! After a few minutes she stopped.)  
  
Jenny: Holy crap!! You almost sucked his whole face!!  
  
Suzie: I think that did it.  
  
Jenny: So, you actually want him?  
  
Suzie: Of course I want him.  
  
Jenny: And Brock? What's your decision?  
  
Brock: Can we do that again?  
  
Audience: WHOO-HOO!!!!!  
  
Suzie: Love to.  
  
Jenny: Looks like we got a new couple!!! Coming up next, questions from the audience!!!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
(Suzie and Brock start kissing once again as the crappy commercials appear on the screen once again.)  
  
Damn, I did this one fast!!! Got both chapters done already!!  
  
The next to last segment is the famed "Questions from the audience" segment!! What will our audience have to say to the craziness they saw?!!! Just wait and see!!  
  
Please read and review, as always.  
  
Once again, this is Mario Alvarado. Be back soon!!  
  
2/22/2002 


	5. Questions From The Audience

The Officer Jenny Show!  
  
1 Questions From The Audience  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I don't own Pokémon at all!! I also don't own the rights to the "Jerry Springer Show." That belongs to Studios USA. And Jerry Springer, Steve and his security guys don't work for me. In fact, they don't appear in this at all! All Pokémon characters belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, the WB and Game Freak!  
  
Writer's Notes:  
  
I'm almost done with "The Officer Jenny Show." All that's left is the questions and the final thought. With some time, I can have this done by Friday. If you read the last segment. Brock came out and told another Officer Jenny that he was dating Nurse Joy behind her back. Next, Brock gets his ass kicked by 50 Joys and Jennys. Suzie, who is Brock's rival in breeding, came out on the show and told him that she loves him. Amazingly, Brock was still alive and he said he was always in love with her, but was too shy to tell her. So in the end, Brock gets his ass kicked and still gets Suzie.  
  
(The Officer Jenny Show returns with Jenny next to an audience member. All the guests are back and are on the stage and have hung around for questions.)  
  
Questions From The Audience  
  
Jenny (audience): Welcome back. It's question time with our great audience.  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!  
  
Woman: This is to Misty. You just lost your man because you are a controlling whore!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!! WHORE!!! WHORE!!! WHORE!!!  
  
Misty: Shut up!! I did it for him!!!!  
  
Woman: Whatever, bitch!  
  
Man: This is to Jenny and Joy. I'm just wondering if you two, along with your sisters are going to follow him home and kill him?  
  
Audience: FOLLOW HIM HOME AND KILL HIM!!! FOLLOW HIM HOME AND KILL HIM!!!  
  
Joy: He got what he deserved.  
  
Jenny (stage): But, I think he won't be bothering us for a long time. Even though he'll come to get his Pokémon healed or to make a report about something major.  
  
Man: This is for Brock. Now that you got a new girlfriend, you think you can stop going after the cute police officers and nurses?  
  
Brock: Well, I'll try my best.  
  
Suzie: And if he doesn't I'll kick him in the nuts.  
  
Audience: Yeah!!!! Kick him in the nuts!!! Kick him in the nuts!!! Kick him in the nuts!!! Kick him in the nuts!!!  
  
Female: This is to Ash's mother. Did you know that Ash was sleeping with Duplica?  
  
Delia: I don't like to interfere with Ash's business, but he did tell me this. I was disappointed with him at first, but my Ash will be a great husband.  
  
Misty: Just you wait, Ash Ketchum!! I'll get your sorry [Bleep]!!!!  
  
Ash: Oh, I'm really scared. Yeah right!  
  
Young woman: Jenny, this is for Delia. What were you thinking when you did Prof. Oak?!!!  
  
Delia: I was drunk, but after I would say to myself, "the only way he can get hard, is through rigor mortis!!"  
  
Audience: Rigor mortis!! Rigor mortis!! Rigor mortis!! Rigor mortis!! Rigor mortis!!  
  
Ash: I don't know what that means.  
  
Jenny (audience): You don't want to know, Ash.  
  
Young Woman: This is to Gary. You're cute. Can I give you a hug?  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Gary: What? You think I'm cute?  
  
Audience: Gary's a gigolo!! Gary's a gigolo!! Gary's a gigolo!! Gary's a gigolo!!  
  
(The young woman goes onto the stage and hugs Greg, but then kisses him also. She runs back to her seat.)  
  
Audience: Chick magnet!!! Chick magnet!!  
  
Man: This is to James. I just have to know, do you wear women's underwear also?  
  
James: Hell no!!! I'm not one of those Jerry Springer freaks. I know I do wear women's clothing, but I will never stoop that low!!! But, I look good without the women's clothes. Hell, I've been working out!!  
  
(James gets up from his seat and takes off his shirt, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen. The women in the audience go nuts and Jessie is just fixated on James.)  
  
Audience: Ab Roller!!!! Ab Roller!!!! Ab Roller!!!! Ab Roller!!!!  
  
Jessie: Why, James. I never knew that you worked out.  
  
James: That was the real reason I came here, but I just used the cross dress excuse to get on the show.  
  
Audience: Loser!!!  
  
Jessie: No, he's not!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): Oh that's just wrong.  
  
Man: This is for Mrs. Ketchum. Did he have to use Viagra?  
  
Delia: Even with a truckload of Viagra, he couldn't [bleep] Jell-O!!!!  
  
Audience: Jell-O!!!! Jell-O!!!! Jell-O!!!! Jell-O!!!! Jell-O!!!!  
  
Jenny (audience): I could go for some Jell-O right now!!!  
  
Audience: Yeah!!!!! Jell-O!!!! Jell-O!!!! Jell-O!!!!  
  
Joy: You got that right!!!  
  
Duplica: Ditto!  
  
Old woman: This is for Duplica. Are you sure you're not using him for some of your own evil purposes?  
  
Duplica: I would never do that to Ash. I love him so much.  
  
Woman: This is for Misty… why would you waste your energy trying to win him back?!! He's getting married!!!  
  
Misty: I don't care!!! I love him!!!  
  
Audience: Get over it!!! Get over it!!!  
  
Girl: This is for Gary. Why don't you join us tonight also? We all think you're cute!!!  
  
Audience: Gary's a Romeo!!! Gary's a Romeo!! Gary's a Romeo!!!  
  
Gary: I never had this much of an easy time getting dates. Sure!!!  
  
Audience: Yeah!!!!  
  
Guy: This question is for Jenny and Joy. Since, you got rid of Mr. Hormones, my two friends were wondering if you would like to go out for a pizza after the show?  
  
Jenny (stage): Um, sorry guys. But we had enough fun for one day.  
  
Joy: Yeah, sorry.  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwww…  
  
Guy 2: I told you they would turn us down. They don't like Corvette drivers.  
  
Guy: How was I supposed to know? I mean you like cops with green hair. And you like girls with pink hair.  
  
Guy 3: Maybe you're right. They don't like Corvettes.  
  
Jenny (stage): WHAT?  
  
Joy: You drive Corvettes?!!!  
  
Guy 2: Yeah.  
  
Guy 3: He drives a Z06. I drive a Lingenfelter Corvette.  
  
Guy: I drive a Corvette Grand Sport.  
  
Joy: Why didn't you say so?!!  
  
Jenny (stage): We love guys who drive fast sports cars.  
  
Audience: Chevrolet Corvette!!! Chevrolet Corvette!!! Chevrolet Corvette!!! Chevrolet Corvette!!!  
  
Jenny: I'll be back with the final say, or the final thought. Or whatever it is!!! I'll be back!!!  
  
(The audience cheers as the show starts showing the really dumb commercials once again.)  
  
Finally, I got this done. Coming up next, the final thought!!!  
  
Hopefully, I will finish this before the end of the week!! Please, read and review this fic.  
  
Mario Alvarado  
  
3/14/2002 


	6. Jenny's Final Thought

The Officer Jenny Show!  
  
1 Jenny's Final Thought  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I don't own Pokémon at all!! I also don't own the rights to the "Jerry Springer Show." That belongs to Studios USA. And Jerry Springer, Steve and his security guys don't work for me. In fact, they don't appear in this at all! All Pokémon characters belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, the WB and Game Freak. This will be the last time I say this!!  
  
Writer's Notes:  
  
Well, This is the final segment. The final thought. Jerry Springer does this all the time as he tries to make sense of all the chaos that happened on the show. This segment is very short.  
  
2 Jenny's Final Thought  
  
(The Officer Jenny Show returns and Jenny is sitting on a stool, away from the guests.)  
  
Jenny: Well, I would like to thank all of you for having the guts for coming on national TV and telling us your dirty laundry.  
  
All: WHAT?!! WE'RE ON TV?!!!  
  
Jenny: Yeah. I wasn't old either. Anyway…  
  
(Jenny turns away from the guests and faces the camera.)  
  
Jenny: I only have one thing to say to all of the guests here today. You all need professional help!!! Each and every one of you!!! I don't know how Springer does it every week!!!! I just don't know!! What will happen if I come back here next week?!! Transsexual Pokémon trainers? And the Rockets who love them?!!!  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: I'm so happy you're on my side.  
  
Audience: Don't worry about it!!!  
  
Jenny: Well, that's enough. Let's go home!! I'm going to get a beer!! Anybody want to join me?  
  
Audience: YEAH!!!!! Beer!!! Beer!!! Beer!!! Beer!!! Beer!!! Beer!!! Beer!!!  
  
(Jenny leaves the stage and the rest of the audience leaves with her. The guests don't know what to do, so they all go back home to their crazy lives.)  
  
END!!  
  
Well, that did it. "The Officer Jenny Show" is done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And please, read and review. I really would like it if you all did.(  
  
Mario Alvarado  
  
3/14/2002 


End file.
